


Please?

by Momma_Time



Series: Kissing Evil [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Supervillain AU, megamind ish au, reporter alex, superhero au, villain thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex and Purple Reign have an uncomfortable heart-to-heart.





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of sad and is another prequel to the first fic in the series.  
> I know some of you had asked for more in this series ages back, so I am here to deliver by emptying my notepad on my phone to edit and publish my stuff for you guys.  
> I really do hope you like this one, even if it is kind of short.
> 
> Edit: I have two different series going with villain/hero Thomas. In one, he's called Dr. Mac, but in this one he's Purple Reign and I accidentally wrote Dr. Mac everywhere. I've gone in and fixed them, but lemme know if you see anymore.

When Alex woke, he had a dull ache at his temples. Opening his eyes, he noted the glass of water and pain medicine on the nightstand beside him. He really needs to have Purple Reign change the formula of his sleep gas; Alex was tired of waking up with a headache every time they did this. It was like waking up with a hangover.  
  
He didn't want to get up, happy to be covered by the thick blankets the city's number one villain had draped over him. Villain his ass. The man was far too kind to him to be a villain, and Alex didn't know why the guy bothered. Although, Alex would admit that his time here was rarely dull, and it wasn't like he was hurt or anything. Purple Reign made sure of that, as did Unifier when he came to rescue his son.  
  
He enjoyed coming here, although he wished that Purple Reign would find a different way of transporting Alex here. Being kidnapped was fine; Alex didn't mind that, but the methods were a little annoying. Maybe he could convince the man to find another way to kidnap him that didn't result in headaches or something.  
  
That made Alex snort to himself. He was kidnapped by a villain, who had tucked him into bed, and he then thought about how he could ask said villain to kidnap him in a way that was a little more comfortable. What a world he lives in.  
  
"And you're laughing, why?"  
  
Alex turned his head to see the villain himself leaning on the door frame and smirking at him. He beamed in return and gestured lazily at Purple Reign. "I was thinking about how you're a villain who kidnaps me regularly, tucks me in when you get me here, and leaves medicine on a side table for me when I wake up. And then, I thought about how I could ask you to kidnap me in a way that didn't result in headaches. This whole thing is absurd!" But he was happy to be here anyway.  
  
Purple Reign had a fleeting hurt expression, thinking for a brief moment that Alex wouldn't want to be here anymore or something, but then the rational side of him forced its way to the front of the line in his mind. No. It was a reasonable request, by a mostly reasonable nosy reporter, who Purple Reign was pining after.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"You do that. And while you do, I think I'm going to be lazy and lay here, criticizing your terrible tastes for the names of your inventions," he teased, grinning.

Purple Reign snorted and strode into the room he always set aside for Alex when he brought him here, and stopped at the edge of the four-poster bed. "I can't have a lazy, young man in my bed while I do all of the work. It's a wonder you still have a job and get anything done."  
  
"Can't make me do work. 'Sides, I'm just here to look pretty while you wait on Unifier to get here anyway." And damn if he didn't love the look Purple Reign gave him.  
  
"Cheeky bastard," he grumbled. Purple Reign sat on the bed by Alex's feet, and his fondly annoyed expression switched to concern. "You're right. I should have changed the gas to avoid that side effect a long time ago. I was concerned with others that could cause allergic reactions in the wrong people. The last thing I want to do is kill my favorite hostage."  
  
"But you'll think of something?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
He watched as Purple Reign's expression softened. "Of course."  
  
They sat there in silence for a time, Purple Reign studying the wood grain of the nightstand while Alex studied Purple Reign. From what he could tell through the mask, the man was handsome. He was kind, not at all villainous, and Alex wondered why he bothered hopping into the position to begin with. He'd asked once, but Purple Reign refused to answer the question, so Alex dropped it.  
  
Alex broke the silence. "What do you think will happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you won't be able to do this forever, and neither will I. What will happen to us, this, when that day comes?" Alex watched the pain cross Purple Reign's face. He knew; he'd been avoiding the thought, and here Alex was, bringing it up anyway.  
  
"I try to not think about it."  
  
"Well think about it." Alex sat up, the blankets pooling at his waist. "Because, as twisted as it might be, I enjoy this. It's like a mini holiday, and I get to spend that time with someone who isn't an idiot." He fell silent a second and cast his gaze to the blankets, fiddling with a seam. "I really don't want this to end."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Then why not visit me in your daily life, rather than only wearing a mask. Then we wouldn't be confined to your hideouts to enjoy each other's company. It would ensure that this continues, even after this eventually ends."  
  
Purple Reign looked unconvinced, not meeting Alex's eyes. "I can't do that, Alexander. You know this."  
  
"Because it's dangerous or something? Because if you met with me outside of this, it would be just two guys hanging out. No one would know if you keep kidnapping me every so often."  
  
"Alexander, please drop it. I can't." Alex opened his mouth to argue, to protest and build up a solid argument for why Purple Reign should meet with him as himself, without this alter ego, but a noise at the entrance of the lair interrupted him. Unifier was here, and he was early.  
  
Alex glanced at the doorway before his attention flicked back to Purple Reign. Without thinking, he launched himself at Purple Reign and wrapped his arms around him. "Fine. Don't tell me. But if you ever change your mind as a regular person, tell me my mother's name as a sort of code for when you introduce yourself. Got it?"  
  
Purple Reign said nothing, but Alex felt him nod, and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
